September the Twenty-Second
by ACreativeHobbit
Summary: Bilbo spends an excellent birthday with his good friends. Fluffy friendship, sniffles, good food. No slash. Mostly book!verse


**AN: Hello peoples. I should be updating my other stories, but this is a special little ficlet for my best friend BookLover963 whose birthday was er, yesterday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! LOVE YA! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and respective locations and professions belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, and PJ and New Line Cinemas and stuff. *sigh* *cries***

It was indeed a cold and nippy day in Lake-town, when the Company arrived. Bilbo was cold and wet from his dip in the river. And even Gloin could swear on his magnificent beard that Bilbo's lips were about to turn blue as the small hobbit plodded tiredly along with them.

After Thorin Oakenshield made his stand in the tavern where the Master and the Lakemen were feasting, they were granted a place to stay for the night, (or few nights as they would soon see it would be) and supplies. And food! Oh, the Dwarves were glad of it, as the meals of lettuce and water they were given were lacking in any real wholesomeness to them, and they felt thin and hungry.

But Bilbo was glad of the soft, warm, dry, clean bed which he had lacked since Rivendell. And a good thing that it was all those attributes of a bed, because during the night, Bilbo came down with a terrible cold.

He woke up with a runny nose and cough, and tried to get out of bed, his attempts being received with plenty of admonition from the entire company, who did not want their friend to hurt himself. But when he tried to reason with them that they had to get moving to reach the hidden door by Durin's day, Balin patted him on the shoulder, and told him,

"We still have time." And Bofur added, "Our burglar can't burgle when he's sick." The Company agreed.

Bilbo turned away and grumbled, "Stubborn Dwarves." But secretly he was glad that they cared for him enough to let him rest.

The day was spent inside in the company of a trio of friends at a time, (until suppertime, where everyone piled into the room) talking with him as the others cooked and made tea or fetched supplies for him, and the remainder of their journey. Bilbo was happy with no cares on his mind other than blowing his nose.

But then Ori decided to ask what day it was. Bombur had kept track since the first day of their journey and answered, "September twenty first."

Bilbo's face immediately dropped. Fili asked worriedly, "What's the matter?"

"It'th my beuthday tomowo an' I'm th-ick." he sighed, voice thick with mucous. The Dwarves' eyes widened as they all immediately felt bad for the Hobbit who should've been at home celebrating with friends and family. Their expressions appeared almost morose as they looked at each other, wondering what they were gonna do. But then Bofur brightened up as an idea popped into his head.

"Alright, everybody out of the room." he announced. The Dwarves all obliged, exchanging confused looks, and asking themselves why. Bofur was last to exit the room and winked at Bilbo, reassuring him,

"We won't be long." Before closing the doors. Bilbo blinked.

"What's this all about?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

Bofur smiled and whispered, "We're going to throw Bilbo a party."

Fili and Kili gasped and got excited. "Yes! We can make a cake and-" Kili said rather loudly but was shh-ed by Fili and some other older dwarves.

They quickly made plans. A few would stay back and entertain him, and some would go and buy food. And yet some others would wait and cook, and while the shoppers were gone, would prepare the dining room and make it comfortable for Bilbo.

"Everybody got a job?" Bofur whispered. They all nodded and filed back into the room, acting casually and looking normal. Bilbo narrowed his eyes but then shrugged.

The next day their plans proceeded the way they wanted, with only a few near discoveries. By dinnertime, Bilbo was practically barking at them to 'Let him eat!' Luckily a group came upstairs just in time to carry him down. He was quite surprised and flustered, as Bofur and Dori carried him down wrapped in his blanket. The entire company was gathered downstairs, around a food covered table, waiting for him as Bofur and Dori set him down at the head of the table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILBO!" every one shouted. Bilbo's face broke out into a huge grin.

He was happy that night as they sang, ate, threw food, knocked plates around (to which he laughed and joined in the song the best he could. 'That'th wha Bibo Bagginth hateth'). All thoughts of the Quest temporarily fled from their minds as the cold Lake-town night filled with rambunctious laughter louder than the laughter of it's own residents.

At the end of it all as Oin's orders promptly sent him back to bed, Bilbo waved one of the new handkerchiefs they had gotten him as Bofur and Dori carried him back upstairs to his bed, calling, "Thag you vewy buch! Goo nigh!"

The Dwarves had answered, "Good night Bilbo!" And Ori had added, "SLEEP WELL!" prompting a chuckle from the others.

And as Bilbo settled into his bed, he thought about how blessed he was to have such caring friends who would go out of their way just to celebrate his humble birthday.

When Oin came to check on him later, he found the Hobbit fast asleep with a content smile stretched onto his weary face, and he smiled to himself knowing that their plan had worked.

The End

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, especially you, ORI. Hehehe. ;) So yeah, and followers of my other fics, I am making a sincere effort to get up another chapter soon of any given fic... Please review! Tata for now!**

**-HOBBIT :D**


End file.
